


a thousand times yes

by ArgentLives



Series: live in gal pals [16]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, happy tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentLives/pseuds/ArgentLives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s lame, and she knows it. That the only thing she can think of, the first word that comes out of her mouth as she’s got her arms around Felicity, rubbing circles around her back and feeling her hot tears against her skin as she buries her head in the crook of Laurel’s neck, is “<em>Don't</em>.”</p><p>“I—I can’t—<em>I can't help it</em>,” Felicity hiccups, pressing her wet cheek against Laurel’s skin, before shifting a bit so that it’s her lips resting there. She laughs a little hysterically, and kisses Laurel’s neck before breaking down into tears again.</p><p> </p><p>[Laurel asks Felicity a big question, and doesn't exactly get the response she expects.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	a thousand times yes

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: "things you said when i was crying"

It’s lame, and she knows it. That the only thing she can think of, the first word that comes out of her mouth as she’s got her arms around Felicity, rubbing circles around her back and feeling her hot tears against her skin as she buries her head in the crook of Laurel’s neck, is “ _Don’t_ .”

“I—I can’t— _I can’t help it_ ,” Felicity hiccups, pressing her wet cheek against Laurel’s skin, before shifting a bit so that it’s her lips resting there. She laughs a little hysterically, and kisses Laurel’s neck before breaking down into tears again.

“Don’t cry, Felicity,” Laurel repeats, this time a bit more desperately, squeezing her just a little bit tighter, at a loss for anything else to say, really. “Please don’t—please don’t cry. Just— _why are you crying_?”

“I don’t—I can’t—I just—” another deep breath, another strange, strangled sound at the back of her throat, drowning out her voice, that might be a laugh or a sob or maybe both, but either way she’s definitely still crying. A lot. And Laurel is really, really getting concerned.

This was supposed to be a good thing. A happy thing. She’d really thought that they’d reached a point in their relationship where this was what both of them wanted, she’d really thought this would be exciting, thrilling, even. She’d spent months planning it, months imagining how it would go down: all smiles and kisses and endless joy at the prospect of spending the rest of their lives together. But nothing she’d imagined had been anything like this. She hadn’t factored tears into the equation. Or the crushing possibility that Felicity would say no. Her heart clenches painfully as she lets that sink in, and she releases her hold on Felicity, disentangling her arms from around her and stepping back a bit to give her space. 

“I get it,” she sighs, each word feeling like something sharp twisting in her gut. It hurts to think it, to realize it, let alone say it out loud. “I get that you’re not ready. That’s okay. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you by springing this on you, really, I—”

“I’m not—I’m not  _upset_ ,” Felicity splutters, taking off her glasses to rub underneath her eyes, only succeeding in smearing her mascara further, the tears still trickling down her cheeks and her breath coming out in short little gasps. “I’m  _happy_. I’m so— _so happy_. Laurel, oh my God, of course I—of course I want to. I’m crying because I’m—just—so—hap- _py_.”

“Oh,” Laurel blinks, reaching a hand up to swipe her thumb across Felicity’s cheek and wipe away her tears. A beaming grin spreads across her face, wide and bright and _relieved_ , and Felicity manages a shaky but positively radiant smile in return. “So is that a yes, then?”

Felicity lets out a gasping, watery laugh, and launches herself at Laurel, throwing her arms around her and holding her tight again, and this time when Laurel hugs her back it’s with rapidly increasing elation rather than the worry that had weighed on her before.

“ _Of course_. Yes. A thousand times yes.”

“Really?”

“Really. I do.”

“You do?” 

“I do, I do, I do,” Felicity laughs, repeating it over and over again as Laurel lifts her up, her feet leaving the ground as she spins her in dizzying circles around the room, positively giddy with excitement.

By the time she finally puts her back down, Laurel is crying too, and she suddenly understands why Felicity can’t stop. And it’s definitely not from sadness.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my [tumblr](http://bisexualiriswest.tumblr.com/), as most of these prompt fills are.


End file.
